Johnny Worthington III
Johnny Worthington III is a terrible guy. Nobody likes him. He is a massive dick. Description He’s an asshole what more do you need? History Early Years Johnny was born on a horrible day. The moment Johnny was born, every volcano on Monstius simultaneously erupted and killed many. A horde of asteroids also crashed into the planet. When he came out of the womb the nurse holding him instantly lost her ability to see and her legs fell off. His parents cried at the disgusting little gremlin who was born into the world. He was only named after his father in hopes that the child would be redeemed eventually. Right after signing his birth certificate, Johnny Worthington II’s horns fell off and left him horribly disfigured. All these unfortunate events were a fitting sign for the unfortunate life of Johnny Worthington III. Monsters University and Some Other Stuff Johnny later went to Monsters University with Sulley and Mike Wazowski and frequently bullied them, especially Mike. Worthington has always thought he was a perfect individual and has remained full of himself, in reality he is a big loser (even Squishy is held in higher regard than him). His ROR fraternity brothers only hung out with him out of pity, as they secretly despised him and his huge ego. They ditched him immediately upon graduation. After college Worthington worked for Fear Co. as a scarer. Following the switch from screams to laughter, Worthington was fired as he was an unfunny hack. He currently works below minimum wage at a deli in Monstropolis, and lives in the kitchen of a soup kitchen. Notes *He is the most despised character in the Sulley Cinematic Universe. Even his bosses and the soup kitchen owner hate him, they only keep him around so he'll quiet down. Johnny is lucky to even have an article on this wiki. *His own family also hated him, they gave 4 years worth of tuition to Monsters University as soon as he got his acceptance letter just to keep him out of the house. He wasn't even allowed to come home during Christmas and Summer breaks, so he remained alone in his fraternity house. *Johnny's mere existence was enough to shatter the Master Emerald once. *Ben Shapiro has banned him from saying the word "epic". *Jotaro Kujo once came back from the dead temporarily by the sheer force of will to give Johnny a beating because of how despised and annoying he is. *He still wears his fraternity sweater even though he isn’t in college anymore. *Johnny's voice actor Nathan Fillion also hates him. He has gone on record saying he regrets voicing the character terribly and apologizes for sullying (no-pun intended) an otherwise perfect film. *Pixar has publicly apologized for creating Johnny Worthington III. Monsters University writer Daniel Gerson has said "In hindsight, maybe this asshole jock loser fucker wasn't needed for movie's story. What a dick!" *Thanks to him masturbating into the toilet on his own trips through time when he temporarily gained time travel powers, he is responsible for the birth of the most terrible people in the deep blue sea. Some of the known marine life that has been born because of this are Squilliam Fancyson and the Con Man from Chocolate with Nuts. *Worthington is banned from traveling to every single planet in the universe, he is to remain on Monstius. He was only permitted to go to Earth when he had a job as a scarer. He isn't even allowed to go into space itself. *The Sulley Scribes have very little notes on Johnny due to his unpopularity. *The villains of the Sulley Cinematic Universe also hate him (especially Randall). They all came to a unanimous decision to ban him from identifying with the title of "villain". *Aku once described Johnny Worthington III as "The most foolish, pathetic being to ever roam the universe and a waste of sexual energy to conceive." *Did we mention that Johnny is a massive dick? (Compensating for the fact that he has a tiny dick). *Robot Jones once stated that he had plans to destroy him on June 19th 2019, and intended hold a public execution party for Johnny. This ultimately didn't come to pass as he decided a slow, natural death for Johnny was more fun. *Even shit hates him. *Every animal in Monstropolis shits every time he walks so he can step in shit. *Satan, God, Miss Finch, and the Enma Clan have come to an agreement that upon the moment of his long-awaited demise, Johnny will not be allowed to enter Heaven, Hell, the Yokai World, or Purgatory. Grim won't even reap his soul. His spirit will be extinguished, as if he never existed. *Even his own clothing hates him. *Even oxygen hates his guts. *Forky once called him out on one of his streams, calling him "worse than The Emoji Movie, Home, and Foodfight combined!" *The only person that loves him is Ms. Sally,and that is only because she is a desperate whore, but the thing is not even Johnny would fuck her. *A new film was recently announced about him called JOHNNY about his origins and how he came to be this way NOT! Johnny doesn't deserve a film and he will never have one for the rest of eternity. * Johnny is banned from every Sulley Con * He became a teacher at Y-Academy, but spent barley a day in Monstropolis Prision for slapping a student so hard she was hospitalized. He was kicked out of prison because the warden felt he wasn’t worth taking up cell space. * Mineta is the only one who likes him, when asked why he said "damn bro his boy pussy is tight as fuck" * * Category:Living Category:Assholes Category:Monsters Category:Monsters University Category:Monsters Inc. Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Monstropolis Category:Earth-JPS95